Naruto Of The Yokai
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: Making a promise is one thing. But keeping it is another. A young Naruto and a young Kejoro make a promise to each other. That they will get married when they are of age. Now it is time for Naruto to fulfill that promise. Returning back home where it all began, Naruto now much older will not only set out to establish his name. But find the woman he made a vow to. Rated M.


**Hey guys and girls.**

 **If you are reading this then it means I have followed through with my promise to bring you this fanfic.**

 **In this the main pairing I am placing as will be as Naruto x Kejoro.**

 **The harem goes as follows:**

 **Samui - Naruto verse - Only human in the group and loves Naruto deeply. Serves him to the best of her abilities.**  
 **Cinder Fall - RWBY verse Before Timeskip - Fire type Yokai that was saved by Naruto and serves his every need**  
 **Kaguya - Naruto verse - Yokai that serves Naruto as his adivsor and lover**  
 **Yoruichi - Bleach verse - Neko type Yokai that serves Naruto's every wish**  
 **Kejoro - Nura: Rise Of The Yokai Clan verse - First love of Naruto and will always be the love of his life**  
 **Ahri - League Of Legends verse - A rare 9 tailed Yokai that was saved by Naruto and serves his every need. Holds a dark sercret that Naruto accepted**  
 **Yasaka - DxD verse - Another rare 9 tailed Yokai that lives with Naruto after agreeing to an alliance**  
 **Kuroka - DxD verse - A Nekomata type demon who serves Naruto after striking a deal with him. The protection of her race in exchange for Naruto using her body as how he sees fit**  
 **Ringaku Matsumoto - Bleach verse - A Dullahan type Yokai that serves Naruto regardless**

 **So yeah. As well, as shown above some are human while some are Yokai. It will remain as such. Sorry but yeah.**

 **As well, Naruto will be taking on the appearance of Nero. As well, Naruto will be a half breed. His mother will be funny enough a powerful Dragon Yokai that is stronger than the current generation of Dragon while his father will be a pure blooded Yokai. Or should I say one of the first Yokai. Minato will be the third son of Sparda The Dark Knight.**

 **PLEASE READ!**

 **I am now showing YouTube videos on my channel. BlackSpirit 101. Please check them out. They are pretty good.**

 **Anywho.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: A Promise Kept.

"Do you promise to love me forever?" said a little girl as she held out her little finger to a young boy as they stood in the park. His one arm covered in bandages.

"I promise. I will marry you when I return." said the boy grabbing her little finger with his own.

Snapping his eyes awake as he breathed heavily and silently as he placed a hand on his head, a bit of sweat beading down his brow. A woman with an amazing naked figure lay next to him as her black hair pooled around her as she opened her eyes to look at the man in bed with her.

"What troubles my master?" she asked as she sat up and latched onto him.

"Nothing Cinder. Just that dream again." said the man as the woman now known as Cinder gave him a kiss on the cheek as she climbed out the bed and got dressed.

"It just goes to show that you must keep that promise you made to your friend from way back when. Right, Naruto." she said as she finished getting dressed.

"I know Cinder. I plan to bring her here. She is after all the one I've loved the longest." said Naruto as Cinder made her way to him and gave him a kiss.

"Just know. Whatever happens, we're all here for you. To watch your back as your bodyguards and soldiers. And to warm and share your bed as your lovers." she said as Naruto climbed out of bed.

Looking to his right arm, from the elbow down the the tips of his fingers, a demonic arm resided. He was born with this arm. It once annoyed him to no extent and he once wished it never was his. But thanks to the help of a certain someone, he was able to come to terms with it. Now he really enjoyed the arm. That and the incredible power it brought him.

But as he was looking to his arm, the sliding door to his room opened up to reveal a gorgeous woman with fiery red hair with the left side pulled back by a black hair clip, standing there in a red kimono. A smile on her face as she leaned against the door.

"Glad you got your ass out of bed." barked the woman with Naruto looking to her.

"I know mother." said Naruto.

"Be ready to go. You have an important meeting with the Nura clan's supreme commander. You were the one who wanted an alliance with them." said the woman walking off.

That very woman was Kushina. A pureblood Dragon Yokai. She was among the last of her clan. Her clan was among the strongest there was. But they faced against some Exorcists that seemed too powerful for them to handle. Nearly the entire clan was wiped out in the space of 4 days. Kushina was upset that her clan was wiped out. But she knew she had a new one thanks to her late husband. Minato. Third son to the one who single handedly sealed away the demons of Hell along with it's evil leader, Mundas.

Naruto was the proud son of both. Following the traditions of his late father, he is to go through a rite of passage. He was to awaken his inner powers of the Devil.

A very powerful transformation that taps into ancient yokai energy that was used by Sparda himself. In order to call on this power, Naruto must be put through a series of trials. Many of which will be life threatening. But it had to be done. After all, the best method Naruto's late father used was extreme stress. So this was also the best method given to Naruto.

Once dressed, Naruto headed out and made sure that his arm was concealed through bandages. It was the only way to go about the day and not have people fear you. After all, exorcists were ripe everywhere.

After having some breakfast with his family and his loyal followers. Ah, how they followed him entirely. Whenever he needed their help. They were there. Even going so far as helping him in the bedroom. That last one was their unanimous decision and he was silenced at every turn. But he made sure that they knew that _she_ was the only person to occupy the majority of the space in his heart.

And now it was time. Time to move forward. Time to ensure the alliance with the Nura clan became official. And Naruto was going to show the best way.

Looking to Ahri who was sitting next to Kaguya, Naruto remembered the first time he saved her. It was a winter's night and he went out for a midnight stroll. It was something about the night that made him so much more alive. It was then that Naruto saved her. She was being swarmed from all sides so Naruto assisted her in her fight. It was then that she told him after the demons were dead. A secret that would be her downfall should word get out. Naruto vowed to never tell this to anyone.

Once they had finished eating Naruto got ready. Today was an extremely big day. Yes he did plan on making an alliance with the Nura clan. But there was an even deeper meaning to this little visit. See, when he went his own way for a bit, he wished to find her when he returned. But over the years, he found that her Yokai Aura became almost untracable. But thanks to him inheritting the family name from his late father and growing his own demon clan. He was able to gain the resources to find her. And he finally did. Which lead to him petitioning the head of the Nura clan for an alliance.

The group soon walked out the clan estate and headed to a series of black sedans that waited outside the estate. It was time. Naruto took the third car along with his two most trusted bodyguards. Ahri and Kaguya. The rest took seats in the other cars.

The car ride was quite a journey as traffic was heavy and extremely conjested. But luckily they finally made it to the Nura clan estate. The doors opened and Naruto was greeted with a 13 year old boy in glasses. The boy was slightly shorter than him. But then again, Naruto was half Devil. And Devils tend to age faster when they are young, then they age slower when they reach the age of 15. Naruto already had the appearance of an 18 year old young adult.

A few other demons of the Nura clan stood with another man who was an old man. They held faces of slight disgust at what was going on. Naruto could easily study their thoughts from their expressions. They were thinking as to why they were forming an alliance with such a clan. That they were the one of the strongest clans. So why were they forming an alliance with someone who just formed his clan?

Those were some of the vibes Naruto was getting. But his train of thought was broken when the boy walked up to him.

"Hi there. My name is Rikuo. I am the heir to the Nura clan." said the kid holding out a hand to shake.

"Naruto Uzumaki. A pleasure." said Naruto shaking the hand.

Getting themselves set up in one of the larger rooms, they got the meeting underway. But it never got through the first hurdle as one of the other demons decided to try and intimidate Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki? Such a surname means you're tied to the Uzumaki clan. A race of powerful and very violent demons called Dragons. One which is more stronger than this current generation of Dragon. I heard you were trash that had to be wiped out from existance." he chirped with a smug smile.

"Stop this. They are our guests." snapped the Supreme Commander.

"I don't care. Guest or not. They are not welcome here. To have a member of the horrid clan that is capable of reducing us to ashes and take pleasure in it. It sickens me. Have this vermin thrown out." he growled only for Ahri to get up.

This was going too far for her. She didn't like it when people disrespected the man she agreed to live with. The man who agreed to take her secret to his grave.

"Ahri, stand down." stated Naruto calmly as he sat there. Hands crossed and eyes closed. Showing that he was staying calm.

Ahri reluctantly sat dack down but soon bit her lip when the demon spoke again.

"Yeah, please keep your bitch on a leash." he chirped again.

"One more word from you and I shall send you to the afterlife." growled Naruto opening his eyes to reveal an evil glowing red colour making the man choke a bit.

"I agree. Your behaviour was not needed." stated the Supreme Commander turning to Naruto. "So, you wish to set up an alliance with us. This way we won't have to face each other in a war."

Naruto nodded his head.

"Indeed. This will be a very good step forward for both of us. As you know I control the West Territory. With this alliance, we can move freely within each other's land." stated Naruto only for the doors to open to reveal a brunette haired woman wearing a kimono that was pulled down to her shoulders and showing quite the amount of skin.

"Beverages for you to enjoy." she said only or Naruto to shoot to his feet.

His gaze firmly fixed on the woman now staring at him. His mind blank, his gaze as strong as a thousand knives.

"K...Kejoro?" said Naruto after a few seconds.

"D-Do I know you?" she asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Naruto said nothing. Bringing his bandaged covered arm up, he set to unwrap it. When the bandage fell to the floor, everyone gasped. Including the woman identified as Kejoro. There was no denying it. That arm. That arm she knew all too well.

"N-Naru?" she stammered looking at the man before her.

Naruto said nothing but nod. Smiling sincerly to her, Naruto walked over to her.

"Been too long, my love." he smiled as he placed a hand on her slender shoulder.

 **And scene.**

 **So there you have it.**

 **The first ever chapter of the long awaited fanfic, Naruto Of The Yokai.**

 **A fanfic I spoke of back in the one chapter of Crimson Lord Naruto.**

 **So Naruto has been shown to have known Kejoro since he was a child. Deciding to find her and bring her back to him under the disguise of making an alliance with the Nura clan, Naruto has done just that.**

 **He found her.**

 **Nothing will stop him from having her by his side again.**

 **Chapter 2: Bound Forever.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


End file.
